


Tongue Tied and Messy

by rose-live (rose_live)



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, different POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_live/pseuds/rose-live
Summary: Shawn is being secretive and won't come in for a case the one time Lassiter *actually* wants him there and takes it the wrong way. Broody!Lassiter and romantic!Shawn. Just some cute one-shot Valentine's fluff because I'm a sucker.Title is from Half Moon Street by Pete And The Pirates
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter & Juliet O'Hara, Carlton Lassiter & Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	Tongue Tied and Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Feedback/Criticism is very much welcome!

February 14th, 1:34pm

Lassiter sighed in frustration, closing the case file that he was working on a bit too hard. The banging on the desk got the attention of his partner, Juliet O’Hara. 

“What’s the matter, Carlton?” She questioned. He had taken a call during his lunch break, and had been in a bad mood ever since.

“It’s nothing,” the gruff detective grumbled. Juliet didn’t think it was “nothing” since the man looked like he was trying to murder the case file with just his stare alone. She was pretty sure that if she didn’t intervene, he was going to actually shoot it.

She tried to think of what the issue was. Then, it dawned on her. This was a case that Lassiter had been stuck on for the past three days, and usually Shawn and Gus would be down here with their antics, solving the case with ease. She gave Lassiter a knowing look. He was just frustrated because he couldn’t crack the case.

That was a good question, though. Where were Shawn and Gus?

\---

February 14th, 12:38pm

It was their lunch break, and Gus had dropped by the Psych office to talk to Shawn, as well as pick up his laptop that he had forgotten there last night. He knew it was best to bribe Shawn when he wanted work done, so he had made sure to pick up some Quatro Queso Dos Fritos fries on the way over.

“Shawn, we need another case.” Gus said to his friend. Shawn was currently on his laptop, surfing the internet. They hadn’t had a case for over a week, and their reserve funds were running a bit dry. “Has the chief called?”

Shawn ignored him, writing something down on a notepad. He was completely enthralled in whatever he was doing. Just then, Shawn’s phone went off. A poorly recorded rendition of the Cops theme song played, and Shawn picked up the phone and answered it.

“Oh, hello Lassieface!” Shawn greeted into the phone, “You need us for something? Well sorry buddy, no can do right now, working on something.” Gus could hear angry speaking over the phone. Lassiter wanted them in to do some work? He must be desperate then.

“I’m sure you just want to see my charming face, but I really can’t come in. What am I working on? Well, it’s a surprise!” With that, Shawn hung up the phone, turning back to his laptop.

“What was that, Shawn?” Gus asked. “We needed that case.”   
  


“Don’t worry Gus, I have it under control. Soon, we’ll be on a lot more cases than we can possibly do.” Shawn said cryptically.

Gus hated when he got like this. There was no getting through to him when he was set on something. So, he just cut his losses, packed up his laptop, and left to head back to work. He would try to find some cases for them if he had down time later that day. Considering that it was Valentine’s day, they would most likely have some more personal cases come in tomorrow.

\---

February 14th, 3:20pm

Juliet couldn’t deal with Lassiter being like this anymore. He wasn’t necessarily doing anything distracting, but he was just scowling and looking over the same casefile. 

“Carlton, why don’t you take a break?” Juliet asked him. She could use a break as well. They were trying to hunt down a string of break ins and robberies at shipping docks. Nothing of value was stolen at first glance, but after the third one, they found a pattern: whoever the perp was, they were stealing the lists with the shipping routes on them. It made no sense, why would somebody steal a shipping route list? The companies had other copies of it, so it’s not like they were stealing something that would hurt the company in the long run. 

Lassiter sighed. “Fine, let’s get some coffee.”

\---

February 14th, 2:18pm

Shawn was at the store, grabbing the last few things that he needed. A lemon, some heavy cream, chicken breasts, asparagus...Shawn stopped for a moment almost forgetting the most important thing - a cheesy singing card and a teddy bear. He grinned as he spotted a small one with a little cop hat. Oh, that was  _ perfect. _

\---

February 14th, 5:25pm

Lassiter clocked out a bit early. He couldn’t deal with the case any more. Usually when he was stressed he would work, but this was a situation where he was stressed  _ by _ work. He had called Shawn on his lunch, finally breaking and needing the fake psychic’s help with a case. He still didn’t believe that Shawn was actually a psychic, but he begrudgingly noticed that the man did have a skill set that Lassiter himself did not possess, at least to the level of efficiency that Shawn had.

The younger man had only said that he had something “important” to work on, and that it was a surprise. Lassiter scowled, Shawn was always trying to barge into crime scenes that he wasn’t invited to, and the one time that Lassiter invites him personally he says he can’t come by? 

Lassiter might also be a bit upset because neither one of them had made plans for that night, but that's besides the point.

February 14th, 6:10pm

Finally, after sitting in traffic for what seemed like forever, Lassiter pulled into the parking lot of his house. He put the car in park, and sat there for a moment. After he finished decompressing after his day, he went up to his door. At that moment, he noticed a light on inside of the house. His mind raced. Was somebody trying to steal something or ambush him, or steal  _ and _ ambush?

He pulled his gun out of his shoulder holster, holding the proper position as he tested the doorknob. It was unlocked. No sign of forced entry, though.

Quietly, he entered the house. There was a noise that startled him, as he almost lifted his gun before he noticed that it was just Shawn. There was a lovely smell coming from his kitchen.

“Spencer! What are you doing in my house?” He said indignantly, re-holstering his gun. “I could have shot you!”

Shawn stuck his tongue out at the detective, “Calm down Lassie, I was just here to make you something special.” He gestured to the dinner laid out on the set table. “Surprise, and Happy Valentine’s day!”

It looked amazing, and smelled even better. Shawn had boasted that he was a good cook, but Lassiter didn’t believe him. His brain stuttered for a second. This must have been what Shawn meant when he said he had a surprise planned.  _ Wow, _ Lassiter thought,  _ I can sure be dense, can’t I? _

“I don’t know what to say, Spencer.” He surveyed the food. 

“How about a thank you?” Shawn teased, “Or, a “oh-you’re-the-best-boyfriend-a-grumpy-lassie-can-have?”

“Thank you, Spencer,” Lassiter said quietly, walking over and giving his boyfriend a small kiss, “It really does look lovely.”

The pair sat down to eat, talking about their days. Shawn had made creamy lemon chicken pasta with asparagus, and some sort of pineapple dessert that Shawn said he was going to “most definitely love.” When Shawn put the dessert down for them, Lassiter was surprised. He did love it.

While Lassiter ranted about the case, Shawn gave his input sans psychic flailing. Lassiter was grateful for that. Sometimes he just wanted Shawn to get to his point. Once dinner was finished, they both cleared and washed the dishes together. Their hands bumped into each other while washing, and Lassiter’s cheeks heated up a bit at the causal touch. He was used to casual touching when it came to Shawn, but this was new. They had only started dating about a month ago, so he was still a little unsure of their relationship. He knew that Shawn liked him, that was very clear after he had pulled the man aside and kissed him in the records room to shut up his rambling about a case, but he knew Shawn’s track record with relationships if Gus was to be believed. Still, he was optimistic.

Once the dishes were done, Shawn cut in, “Lassie-lopalis, I almost forgot something!” Shawn rushed over to beside the couch, where he pulled out a small box, wrapped in gaudy and shiny paper with technicolor hearts. Well, Lassiter couldn't say that he didn’t go all out.

Shawn looked more excited than Lassiter even felt as he tore the paper off of the box and opened it. Inside the delicate white paper was a small teddy bear. It was a cream color, with a police hat and holding a heart that said “you stole my heart.” 

“This is great, Spencer,” Lassiter said softly, looking at the teddy bear. He put the teddy bear down on the coffee table, going over to his jacket that was on the coat rack. Rifling through his pocket, he found what he was looking for. “Here you go.” He said, handing the small box to Shawn. It wasn’t as gaudy as Shawn’s, instead just wrapped in some nice red wrapping paper.

Shawn opened the box, revealing a small jewelry box. Shawn looked at it, a bit confused. Lassiter realized what he might have thought, “I promise, it’s not a ring, Spencer.” Shawn seemed to relax a little bit at that. It didn’t hurt Lassiter at all that Shawn didn’t want that right now, really. He knew they hadn’t been dating long enough for the thought of that level of commitment to even cross their minds.

Shawn opened the box, revealing a small pendant. It was a dyed yellow quartz on a silver pendant. “Look, I’m not saying I believe in your psychic stuff,” Lassiter began, “but your process, as much as it annoys me to say, works. Crystals are supposed to help channel psychic vibrations, or whatever.” Lassiter looked away, “Think of this as my way of saying that even if I don’t believe that you’re a psychic, I believe in  _ you _ , Shawn.” 

Shawn threw his arms around the detective, “Oh thank you Lassie! You don’t know how much this actually means to me.” Each sentence was accentuated with another kiss to Lassiter’s face. The detective’s face heated up with the kisses. 

He didn’t want to rush too fast, but he thought it may be time. “Uh, Spencer, do you want to stay the night?”

Shawn’s grin grew even larger, “I was waiting for you to ask, Lassie!”

Despite his initial mood during the day, Lassiter could confidently say that this was a good Valentine’s day. 

\---

February 15th, 11:53am

If anybody in the department noticed Lassiter’s uplifted mood, they attributed it to him cracking the case, and definitely not the cream cop bear that adorned his desk. Juliet eyed the bear, but knew that it really wasn’t any of her business. When Lassiter wanted to tell her about his new partner, he would.

She was just glad that he wasn’t so grumpy today.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is the recipe that Shawn used, if anybody was interested:
> 
> https://www.fromvalerieskitchen.com/creamy-lemon-chicken-with-pasta/
> 
> https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/19829/pineapple-crisp/


End file.
